Underdog
Underdog was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 1st track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. It was released on 26 October 2009 as the third single off the album and peaked at #32 in the UK charts. Background Live It was performed on 23 March 2009 at Winter Gardens, Margate for the first time and has always been performed live since. It used to be the set opener (always followed by Where Did All the Love Go) for the early gigs of the West Ryder tour. A new instrumental bridge has been added during the Velociraptor tour, with Serge sometimes singing a snippet of The Prodigy's Fire, which in turn is sampled from Pablo Gad's Hard Times. Underdog has often been performed acoustically. There are versions performed only by Tom (for BBC 6 Music) and only by Serge (for Sky Arts Songbook). Video Two videos were released for Underdog, a UK version directed by Charlie Lightening and an international version directed by Matt Askem. Remixes Sasha Remix It was available as an ablum-only download with Underdog digital single. Sasha remix was also released on Underdog promo CD-R, along with a shorter radio edit. Quotes Releases Album Releases *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Sampler (PARADISE56S) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Sampler *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CD album) - Argentinean edition *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CD-R album) - UK edition *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (album sampler CD) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CD-R album) - US edition *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CD-R album) - watermarked US edition *West Ryder EP Single Releases *Underdog Digital Single *Underdog Black Promo CD *Underdog Blue Promo CD *Underdog Promo CD-R Lyrics Kill me if you dare Hold my head up everywhere Keep myself out on this train I'm the underdog Live my life on a lullaby Keep myself riding on this train Keep myself riding on this train Life in technicolour Sprayed out on walls I've been pounding at the pavement Till there's nothing at all I got my cloak and dagger In a bar room brawl See the local loves a fighter Loves a winner to fall Feels like I'm lost in a moment I'm always losing to win Can't get away from the moment Seems like it's time to begin Kill me if you dare Hold my head up everywhere Keep myself out on this train I'm the underdog Live my life on a lullaby Keep myself riding on this train Keep myself riding on this train It don't matter I won't do what you say You got the money and the power I won't go your way I can't take for the people They don't matter at all I'll be waiting in the shadows Till the day that you fall Feels like I'm lost in a moment I'm always losing to win Can't get away from the moment Seems like it's time to begin Kill me if you dare Hold my head up everywhere Keep myself out on this train I'm the underdog Live my life on a lullaby Keep myself riding on this train Keep myself riding on this train Tell me if you're down Throw your weapons to the ground Keep myself out on this train Hey bird on the wire Sold yourself for another one Keep myself riding on this train Keep myself riding on this train References Category:Songs